Alphabet: 26 reasons to love
by dhelineeTan
Summary: Sarada menantang sang mama, menantangnya untuk menuliskan alasan-alasan wanita itu bisa mencintai papanya mengikuti deret huruf alfabet一dari A hingga Z, 26 alasan. [SasuSakuSara AU!]


**Alphabet**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _[Naruto_ _ **selalu**_ _dan akan_ _ **selalu**_ _menjadi milik Kishimoto-sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakternya tanpa mendapatkan keuntungan apa pun selain kepuasan dalam menulis]_

 **But, this story purely mine**

 _A SSS fanfiction_

 _by_

 **-dhelineeTan-**

...

 _Happy reading and enjoy!_

..

 **.**

Hari minggu, minggu pagi yang sibuk.

Setidaknya, masih banyak pekerjaan rumah menumpuk. Mulai dari tanaman di kebun yang belum disiram, beberapa rantingnya juga harus dipotong. Cucian pakaian sang suami, anaknya dan dirinya一tentu saja. Mereka perlu dibersihkan dan disetrika, juga dilipat jika sudah kering. Rak-rak yang dipenuhi debu, kaca jendela bernodakan tanah. Rak kumpulan DVD juga harus dirapihkan kembali mengingat kemarin malam Sarada mengoyak mereka hingga berserakan dimana-mana. Gadis kecilnya itu mencari kaset film _disney_ di antara ribuan kaset berbentuk sama dan pada akhirnya tetap tidak ditemukan.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sarada. Ia tersenyum simpul, gadis kecilnya termasuk dalam kategori pecinta kebersihan. Ia melangkah masuk dan mulai menggerakkan kemocengnya, melipat selimut dan merapihkan apapun yang tertangkap matanya.

Sakura berjongkok, melihat ke bawah ranjang dan menemukan selembar kertas di sana. Salah satu alisnya terangkat, kertas itu sudah usang dan berdebu.

 _Alphabet?_

Oh, itu adalah salah satu media bagi Sarada untuk mengenal huruf latin pertama kali. Sekitar 10 tahun lalu.

"Mama?"

Sarada berdiri di depan pintu.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Kau sudah pulang, Sayang? bagainana dengan latihanmu?" Sarada menjawab dengan anggukan kepala, "Ada beberapa gerakan baru tapi tidak terlalu menyulitkan. Aku hanya diharuskan berputar selama tujuh detik dan lebih banyak menggerakkan lengan."

"Coba lihat apa yang mama temukan, jika diingat … dulu kau belajar menulis romaji dengan bantuan ini."

Gadis itu mendekat, netra gelapnya sekilas melirik kertas di tangannya. Itu sudah berwarna pudar, tiba-tiba Sarada tersenyum misterius "Nee, mama. Aku punya tantangan untumu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kening Sakura mengkerut bingung.

Sarada meraih kertas _alphabet_ itu, menatapnya tak lebih dari lima detik dan meletakkannya di atas meja nakas, lalu menatap sang ibu disertai seringai khasnya, "Aku selalu penasaran dengan alasanmu bisa mencintai papa. Dari sudut pandangku dia adalah pria tua yang super menjengkelkan, egois, tidak banyak bicara dan emm kau tahu? obsesinya dengan tomat sangat tidak wajar."

Sakura tertawa kencang, "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bagaimana jika mama menulisnya untukku, menuliskan alasan-alasanmu bisa mencintai papa. Mama harus menulisnya mengikuti setiap huruf dalam _alphabet_ , mama harus membuat alasan sebanyak huruf-huruf _alphabet_. Dengan demikian, mama harus menuliskan sebanyak 26 alasan." Sarada menarik napas panjang, tersenyum penuh harap, "Bagaimana?"

Sakura menekan jari telunjuknya di bawah dagu, kepala pinknya mendongak dan berpose seolah-olah sedang berpikir.

Tantangan dari Sarada adalah ia harus menuliskan alasan-alasannya bisa mencintai sang suami, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan untuk itu, Sakura mencintai Sasuke karena itu adalah Sasuke, laki-laki yang dicintainya sepenuh hati.

Tapi sekarang, Sakura mulai memikirkannya lagi. Ia mulai memikirkan setiap alasan yang mencakup huruf _alphabet_ , dimulai dari A hingga Z, _alphabet_ terdiri dari 26 huruf dan itu berarti ia akan menulis setidaknya 26 alasan, itu jumlah yang fantastis tapi bukan masalah. Wanita itu menyeringai. "Baiklah, mama menerima tantanganmu."

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan.

...

 _DUK!_

Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia mengerang frustasi. Memilih untuk mengangkat kembali wajahnya, iris hijaunya menatap bosan pada visual dibalik jendela kamarnya一rumah tetangga.

Tangan kanannya memutar bolpoin sementara yang satunya sibuk untuk (mencoba) menghancurkan secarik kertas.

 _DUK!_

Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya lagi.

Otaknya mendadak kehilangan fungsi.

Mengapa sesulit ini?

Kemana perginya semua skenario dalam kepalanya?

Dia hanya perlu menulis, hanya perlu menuliskan 26 alasan dengan bantuan tinta dan kertas. Hanya perlu menulis sesuatu yang ia pikirkan ketika membayangkan sang suami. Bukankah seharusnya sangat mudah?

Sarada adalah orang yang ingin tahu banyak hal, jika dia sudah mengatakan 'ya' maka hukum untuk merealisasikannya adalah absolut.

Pikirkan sesuatu, coba bayangkan sesuatu.

Sasuke

Rupanya, suaranya, tingkahnya, aroma tubuhnya, kenangan-kenangan yang ia lewati bersamanya, hal positif tentangnya, pun hal negatifnya. Awal pertemuan, jantungnya yang akan berdetak kencang di kala bersama dengan pria itu. Juga hasil dari rajutan cinta mereka.

Sakura terkekeh sinting. Jemarinya bergerak begitu saja, sangat-sangat lancar menulis setiap bait huruf.

...

 **1.** **A** __ _(Ayam; awal pertemuan)_

Pertama kali melihatnya, hal yang paling menarik perhatian adalah rambut ayamnya. Bukankah begitu?

Kau akan langsung mengenalinya hanya dengan melihat rambutnya. Itu bentuk yang unik, bentuk yang tak biasa. Semacam; jika kau tersesat di antara lautan manusia, kau hanya perlu mendongak dan mencari rambut mencuat itu dan kau akan segera menemukannya. Percayalah, pertama kali mama bertemu dengan papamu … adalah ketika kakekmu kehilangan Willy (ayam jantan peliharaannya) dan mama menarik rambut papamu. Waktu itu, papamu masih berumur dua belas tahun.

Tapi rambut ayamnya sangat halus.

 **2\. B** _(Baik)_

Klise?

Ya

Tapi Sarada, papamu adalah orang yang baik.

Meskipun, ya, dia orang yang keras. Dia selalu mengusir teman priamu jika mereka berkunjung. Tapi hal itu semata-mata karena papamu peduli denganmu.

 **3\. C** __ _(Cinta)_

Karena mama mencintai papamu.

Karena cinta menyatukan kita berdua.

Karena cinta … kami memilikimu, Sarada. Kau adalah buah cinta kami. Papa dan mamamu.

 **4\. D** _(Diam-diam perhatian)_

Tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui hal ini hahaha!

Jika dilihat dari luar, mereka akan berpikir papamu adalah orang yang cuek, tak berekspresi, dingin dan apapun itu. Terkutuklah gen Uchiha yang (entah bagaimana bisa) membuat keturunannya dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi (terlampau) baik.

Apa kau ingin mengetahui sebuah rahasia?

Sebenarnya ini bukan rahasia, tapi dipastikan kau tidak mengetahui kebenarannya hingga sekarang.

Apa kau ingat dengan sepatu baletmu yang kekecilan? padahal mama baru membelikannya. Kau tumbuh sangat cepat. Sangat-sangat cepat. Waktu itu kau tidak mengatakan apa pun, tidak menceritakan masalahmu.

Tumitmu lecet, kan? jalanmu juga sedikit pincang tapi kau memiliki alasan bagus dengan jatuh pasca latihan balet. Kau berhasil mengelabuhi ibumu sendiri. Kalian Uchiha terlalu pintar mengendalikan emosi sehingga mama tidak menyadarinya.

Kau tahu siapa yang memberitahuku? ya, itu papamu. Dia bahkan langsung memesankan sepatu baru.

 _Papamu orang yang diam-diam perhatian._

 **5\. E** __ _(Egois)_

Seperti yang kau katakan, papamu adalah pria yang egois.

Papamu memang bukan manusia sempurna, dia memiliki kelebihan tapi dia juga mempunyai banyak kekurangan. Dan sifatnya yang cenderung egois adalah salah satu dari poin kekurangannya.

Mama menerima kelebihannya, tapi mama juga tidak menampik akan kekurangannya.

Itu semua karena alasan ke tiga; _karena mama mencintainya._

 **6\. F** _(Film)_

Adalah kencan pertama kami; Kami memutuskan nonton di bioskop, kami juga berencana menonton film Avanger tapi tiketnya habis. Jadi, hanya tertinggal film horor dan itu sangat menyeramkan.

Apa kau pernah mendengar cerita tentang Suster Ngesot?

Ya, itu.

Coba bayangkan; tengah malam kau berada di rumah sakit. Hanya kau. Kau sendirian. Dan di bawah ranjang pasien, Suster Ngesot menatapmu tanpa berkedip. Rambut hitam panjang acak-acakan, pakaian khas Suster yang penuh dengan noda darah, kulit pucat, mata melotot, jalan ngesot. Menangkap kakimu.

Mama menjerit saat itu juga dan papamu memelukku.

Pelukannya hangat. Seperti adegan dalam drama korea.

 _Sepertinya ini alasan yang agak melenceng hahaha_

 **7\. G** _(Guling)_

Karena mamamu adalah gulingnya.

Karena papamu adalah gulingku.

 _Jawaban macam apa ini!_

 **8\. H** __ _(Hn)_

Papamu irit bicara, bukan?

Kata apa yang paling sering dia ucapkan?

Hn?

Ya, terkadang memang menjengkelkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia papamu. Dan pasca kami menikah. Mama sudah terbiasa dengan jawaban singkat, padat dan (super) jelasnya itu.

Sebuah kata sakral yang sekarang menurun padamu, putri tercinta kami/emot cium

 **9\. I** _(Iris matanya)_

Iris jelaganya adalah salah satu hal yang paling mama sukai dari papamu dan mama bersyukur kau memiliki iris yang sama dengannya.

Warnanya hitam. Seperti batu obsidian, juga mengingatkan mama dengan gelapnya malam.

 **10\. J** _(Jenius)_

Menurutmu siapa yang tidak menyukai pria jenius?

 **11\. K** __ _(Kencan pertama)_

Karena di kencan pertama kami, saat itulah mama menyadari jika mama mencintainya.

 **12\. L** __ _(Life; hidup)_

Karena papamu membuat mama merasa lebih hidup, lebih menikmati kehidupan. Dan yang paling penting dari semua itu; dia memberiku kehidupan baru.

Kau, Sayangku.

 **13\. M** __ _( Menyebalkan )_

Ada saat-saat dimana papamu adalah orang paling menyebalkan di dunia. Ada saat-saat dimana mama juga termasuk di dalamnya.

Seperti ketika papamu yang kadang-kadang jail ingin perhatian dan membuat mama kesal setengah mati, sulit dibangunkan ketika tidur, tsundere, ngambekan ataupun dia yang dengan sengaja menginjak lantai basah hanya untuk membuat mama marah.

Tapi dengan sifat menyebalkannya itu, kita berdua menjadi semakin dekat.

 **14\. N** _(Narkotika)_

Papamu itu seperti narkotika; narkotika yang kaya akan zat adiktif hingga membuatku candu akan sosoknya/uhuk

 **15\. O** _(Obsesif)_

Jika papamu tidak memiliki obsesi besar dengan mama, mama tidak yakin bisa melihatmu, Sarada.

Karena sifat papamu yang obsesif itu mendorongnya untuk terus berjuang, jika tidak, papamu akan langsung menyerah ketika dia menemui kakek untuk melamar mamamu ini. Kau tahu bukan? Kakekmu itu lebih keras dari besi sekali pun, kakek bahkan sering mengusir papamu setiap dia datang berkunjung dan selalu menyiapkan pistol di bawah seragam dinasnya.

 **16\. P** __ _(Perfect Husband; suami yang sempurna)_

Papamu orang yang bertanggung jawab dengan keluarga. Dia menyayangi istrinya, anaknya, keluargannya.

Papamu bekerja untuk keluarganya, untuk mama, untukmu. Dia adalah ayah sekaligus suami, dia berusaha dengan baik menjalankan kedua peran itu.

Papamu memang tidak banyak bicara, tapi dia selalu berusaha untuk meluangkan waktu kerjanya untumu, untukku, untuk keluarga kita. Seperti ketika papamu yang rela angkat kaki dari ruang _meeting_ demi melihat penampilanmu di atas panggung.

 **17\. Q** __ _(?)_

 _ **404 not found!**_

 **18\. R** _(Reason; Alasan)_

Kau akan tahu alasannya jika sudah membaca tulisan ini karena itu adalah jawabannya.

 **19\. S** _(Sasuke)_

Mama mencintai papamu karena dia adalah Sasuke, _Sasukeku._

 **20\. T** __ _(Takdir)_

 _Apa kau percaya dengan adanya takdir?_

Apa kau percaya dengan adanya _kami-sama?_ tuhan yang menuliskan takdir bagi kaumnya. Dikatakan, setiap manusia tidak akan pernah bisa menghindari takdir, tidak bisa menebak apa yang dituliskan tuhan untuknya. Tapi ada beberapa takdir yang bisa kita rubah jika kita menginginkannya.

 _Takdir adalah sebuah misteri._

Apakah menurutmu dulu mama pernah membayangkan akan berakhir dengan papamu? akan bertemu dengannya dalam sebuah peristiwa konyol atau bahkan mengenalnya sekali pun?

 _Tidak_

Apa yang akan terjadi jika mama tidak bertemu dengan papamu waktu itu?

Apa yang akan terjadi jika kakekmu tidak kelihangan Willy?

 _Mama bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi._

Kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, kita ditakdirkan untuk mengenal satu sama lain, ditakdirkan untuk saling mencintai. Papamu adalah takdirku begitu pula sebaliknya dan pada akhirnya kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Sarada, kau juga termasuk dalam takdir kami. Takdir kami untuk memilikimu, menjagamu, merawatmu, memberimu cinta orang tua hingga kau memilih takdirmu sendiri.

 **21\. U** _(Uhuk_ _一_ _sensor)_

Kau masih di bawah umur, Sayang.

Jika kau besar nanti, kau pasti akan paham dengan maksud mama/emot senyum malu

 **22\. V** _(Vena)_

Papamu seperti vena bagi mama; yang terus mengalalirkan darah dan membantu proses terciptanya denyut pada jantung. Salah satu dari banyaknya inti kehidupan.

 **23\. W** _(Wajahnya)_

Mama tidak ingin menjadi wanita munafik.

Papamu punya wajah yang tampan, bukan?

Matanya, kulitnya, hidungnya, rambutmya, wajahnya … sangat lezat untuk dinikmati.

Dan wajah itu menurun padamu.

Kau mewarisi matanya, tatapan tajamnya. Kau mewarisi rambut hitamnya, hidungnya, intonasi suaranya. Kau juga mewarisi benda dibalik tempurung kepala itu … kejeniusannya.

 **24\. X** __ _(?)_

Kenapa harus ada huruf ini!?

 **25\. Y** __ _(You)_

Karena kamu, Sayang.

Karena kau ada, Sarada.

Karena kami memilikimu sebagai bagian dalam hidup kami. Kau adalah bukti cinta kami.

 **26\. Z** _(zodiak; Leo dan Aries)_

Mama pernah membaca salah satu buku ramalan bintang. Di sana dituliskan banyak hal sesuai dengan bintang masing-masing. Dimulai dari karakteristik, keberuntunan, kesialan hingga pasangan.

Papamu memiliki bintang Leo. Leo digambarkan dengan singa jantan, bukankah itu sangat Sasuke- _kun_ sekali? papamu seperti singa jantan dalam wujud manuaia.

Dalam hal ini, zodiak mama adalah Aries, apa menurutmu mama terlihat seperti domba betina?

Bukankan domba adalah salah satu jenis mangsa sang singa?

Ahahaha abaikan tentang itu!

Dikatakan; pria Leo dan wanita Aries memiliki kecocokan karena keduanya akan saling mengerti dengan sangat baik dan memiliki kepribadian yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Mungkin ini sepele, bahkan tidak sedikit orang yang tidak mempercayai ramalan bintang. Tapi dengan ini justru semakin memperkuat keyakinan mama jika papamu memanglah seseorang yang ditakdirkan tuhan untukku一begitu pula sebaliknya.

...

 _Note:_

 _Ketahuilah Sarada, mama mencintai papamu karena mama tidak memiliki satu pun alasan untuk tidak mencintainya. Bahkan jika hal itu menyangkut sisi negatifnya._

...

Sarada menyimpan kertas itu dalam laci kamarnya, itu akan menjadi kenangan dan mungkin一ia juga akan menunjukkannya kepada sang papa. Sarada sudah membacanya lebih dari lima belas kali.

Ibunya memang memenuhi tantangannya, tapi wanita itu hanya mengisi 24 dari 26 huruf-huruf _alfabet._ Pada bagian huruf Q dan X tidak dianggap memenuhi syarat tapi Sakura berhasil membuat huruf itu tidak kosong.

Sarada menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan senyum. Terlebih lagi, ketika netra jelaganya menangkap warna pink dan hitam di taman depan rumah.

Kedua orang tuanya saling berebut selang air, berlomba untuk membasahi tubuh satu sama lain.

"Seperti sinetron Indonesia saja," kikiknya seraya tersenyum.

 **一** **End** **一**

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Terimakasih sudah membaca**_

 _ **Semoga kalian sukaa XD**_

 _ **And semoga alasan2 di atas nggak gaje bin absurd _**_

 _ **Ini fanfic pertama saya di bulan ini, Kemaren sibuk ujian jadi gak ada waktu buat nulis lagi. efek pasca UNBK jadi ide mandet :")**_

 _ **Sempet wb juga, nulis drable aja susahnya minta ampun. Buat yg udah nunggu ff MC saya, maaf yaa.. sebenarnya draft kasarnya sudah ada, tapi moodku lagi buruk bgt buat nyentuh tuh draft/hiks bawaannya kesel mulu, pengen banting sesuatu T T**_

 _ **Mind to review?**_

 _ **Sign**_

 _ **一**_ _ **dhelineeTan**_


End file.
